<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>InStyle by oneoneandone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113576">InStyle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneandone/pseuds/oneoneandone'>oneoneandone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Subscription [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Interviews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneandone/pseuds/oneoneandone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Interview with InStyle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Subscription [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>InStyle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Prompt</b>
  <br/>
  <i>Preath coming out to the world casually like during an interview or on social media</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>InStyle</em></b>: <em>We’re here today with two members of the two-time World Cup winners and founders of the new lifestyle brand </em>re-inc<em>, Christen Press and Tobin Heath, talking to them about their new company, their fashion, and their lives on and off the field. You’ve been pretty busy over the past year, and your work on the field still isn’t done with preparations for the Tokyo Olympics well underway. How are you two managing it all?</em></p><p><b>TH</b>: It’s something we’re used to now, honestly. We’ve been managing international duties and domestic league play for years now. Throw in appearances and interviews and stuff like that, even with our responsibilities to re-inc, it’s just something we learned how to juggle a long time ago. </p><p><b>CP</b>: And if you’ve seen her play, you know that Tobin is really, really good at juggling. </p><p><b><em>InStyle</em></b>: <em>That is certainly true. So, let’s talk a little bit about your new company. You launched it last year, announcing a concept which focuses on equality and inclusivity, starting with gender-neutral clothing and a single sizing system. Why is this something you’re interested in?</em></p><p><b>CP</b>: First of all, it’s important to us because we think the world needs to better represent the full spectrum of gender identity, of bodies, of purposes. As athletes, a lot of times we’re in active-wear, which has most traditionally been designed for men, and when it is targeted toward women, it’s with a very limited vision of what a woman is in terms of cut, color, what kind of activities active women will be performing. We spent a lot of time talking, some complaining, about this and slowly the idea came together.</p><p><b>TH</b>: And we chose street-wear as our first real fashion direction for similar reasons. The four of us don’t necessarily have similar styles, but we all like some of the same things. We like comfort, we like movement, and we all like to look good, whether it’s in a dress or a suit or anything that falls in-between, or even outside, that wide spectrum, you know? </p><p><b><em>InStyle</em></b>: <em>That was certainly communicated in the media pictures released by </em>re-inc<em> on your social pages. Your pictures certainly gathered a lot of attention, Tobin, especially for the androgyny of the boxer briefs you chose to wear in one of them. Would you say that’s a vibe you’re going for?</em></p><p><b>TH</b>: I mean, I grew up hearing that “the clothes make the man, the clothes make the woman,” you know? And there’s just so much pressure living with that kind of mentality. It took me a long time, and a lot of long conversations, before I realized that clothes are just clothes. They don’t make anything. What you choose to wear, how you choose to wear it, that’s what gives clothes their meaning, nothing else. And that’s the vibe that I want to give off. </p><p><b><em>InStyle</em></b>: <em>So, what’s next for you two then? The NWSL pre-season starts in just over a month, and you’ve got a series of friendlies coming up before summer. Does </em>re-inc<em> have anything on the horizon? Will you be releasing a new t-shirt like last summer’s “</em>liberté, égalité, defendez<em>” success?</em></p><p><b>TH</b>: Well, we’ve got–</p><p><b>CP</b>: <em>[taking Heath’s hand]</em> We’re taking a few weeks off, actually. The Megans are holding down the re-inc fort while Tobin and I head to Mexico before I’ve got to go back to Utah. The season is pretty hard, spending so much time apart, so for the past few years, we try to get some time together before everything gets going.</p><p><b><em>InStyle</em></b>: <em>It’s always nice to hear that so many of the National Team are such good friends off the field. One of the things that made the win and the celebrations after the World Cup seem so special was how genuinely you all care about each other, twenty-three best friends taking over the world. </em></p><p><b>CP</b>: <em>[laughing too hard to respond]</em></p><p><b>TH</b>: I mean–that’s not–</p><p><b>CP</b>: <em>[still laughing]</em> We are all best friends, that’s true enough. Honestly, I think that’s some of the reason we’ve been so successful–our team chemistry is off the charts. And Tobin is my best friend, but she’s also so much more. </p><p><b><em>InStyle</em></b>: <em>So–you two are …</em></p><p><b>TH</b>: We are what we are, and what we are is everything we need.</p><p><b>CP</b>: <em>[smiling widely]</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>